


Caligo

by makiyo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Smut, hunter wonho, kumiho kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyo/pseuds/makiyo
Summary: Proclaimed hunter Wonho meets the devil in the form of a young boy.





	1. Chapter 1

Wonho is the most notorious hunter of the country, he's not your common hunter though. He chases supernatural beings, he has often done work for royalty, but mostly he does it for himself. His hatred for the supernatural a common topic among the people.

Strong, brave and kind, he was admired and wanted by every kingdom, but he wasn't one to be claimed. He embraced his freedom and went from land to land to tear the heart out of the demons, vampires, werewolves, witches etc that were unlucky enough to cross his path. His knowledge multiplying as well as his bloodthirst, nobody could explain why he despised the creatures so much. As said earlier he was kind with his people, which earned him their eternal trust and blind devotion.  
  
Today the king of a nearby kingdom asked for his presence, apparently a creature would be roaming the forest at night, capturing his people. Five of them had gone missing in the last two weeks.

  
That's how he found himself going through the forest of Alacaccia, silently observing his surroundings. It was day time the sun still up and shining, he wanted to accommodate with this place before coming back to hunt tonight. Which is why he was surprised to come face to face with someone alone in the middle of nowhere.

No supernatural being would be careless enough to walk around at day time, but he wasn't dumb and no matter how innocent someone can look you'll never know what they're hiding. So he settled down behind the bushes, making the less sound possible and examined the stranger.

He was standing against a tree, his eyes closed and completely relaxed. He didn't belong in here, he clearly looked like a earl maybe even a prince as his clothes were of the most sumptuous wonho had ever laid eyes on. He had a velvety white robe fastened round his waist, under what appeared like a silk cloak, just as white, silver and precious stones were lavished on his clothes. His silky ashy hair fell on his pale delicate face, as his long lashes fluttered slightly.

He looked presumptuous, majestic but mostly angelic and Wonho was left wide-eyed in front of such heavenly beauty. He was admiring how the soft looking material hugged the stranger's waist when he felt a gaze pierce through his head. He looked up and a pair of clear hazel eyes met his. All the air left his body as he was stuck there under his beautiful, dangerous eyes. It took him all the power in the world to break the eye contact and finally make his way towards the person in front him, if he could call that a person.

  
The _person_  slightly smiled and said "Kihyun" as he closed his eyes again.

  
"You should be more careful Kihyun, don't close your eyes in front of a stranger" Wonho said, his voice calm but his mind not so much. Did he look trustworthy enough for kihyun to immediately close his eyes again, or was it because he looked unthreatening? He didn't like that as he somehow always intimidated people, this was unusual, strange.

  
"Why? What will you do?" Kihyun chuckled and his voice, his voice was magical. If it weren't for the fact that they were on land right now Wonho would have concluded that he was a mermaid. No matter how soft and innocent his voice sounded, Wonho could still detect the playful undertone. He was playing with Wonho and he wasn't afraid of him at all, interesting Wonho thought as he walked closer to the creature. No human would be careless enough to walk around in the forest alone. 

Closer, his eyes looked even clearer hazel with a hint of grey, like a cloudy day in the woods. Wonho wasn't one to approach people first, but the attraction was so strong he couldn't help but bring his palm to the stranger's face, ice. The coldness slipping through his fingers, he felt it all over his body, as he caressed his cheek.

  
"You're not real" he murmured as one of his hands travelled down to his lips, brushing his bottom lip lightly as if not to scare him away.

  
"What if I'm not" his smooth voice replied back and Wonho was hypnotized. He was still feeling Kihyun's lips when all movements stopped, he looked up at the creature's eyes, communicating silently all the dark thoughts going through his head.

The wind picked up, the air travelling between the trees, creating all sorts of harmonies. He grabbed Kihyun's neck with both of his hands, not applying much pressure just letting him now that they're here. He leaned towards kihyun, their nose almost touching. Kihyun again had that neutral facial expression, as if death was something not to be feared, he knew all too well that those hands were not friendly but he weren't either.

  
"I'd have to kill you" wonho said lowly, his eyes staring deeply into Kihyun's, "and i wouldn't hesitate" Kihyun's eyes picked up at that, a little smirk making his way onto his face.

  
"Oh really" he said as he tilted his head on the side, his hands grabbing the fabric on wonho's torso "You can't kill me, you wouldn't".

He removed his hands from kihyun's neck and placed them on top of the ones holding him by his shirt, he detached Kihyun's dainty fingers gently guiding them on each side of Kihyun's head.

"You're right, I don't have any proof of your inhumanity" he pushed Kihyun's hands hard into the bark of the tree making the smaller hiss, blood as cold as the northern seas marking the old wood "Yet."

He pushed one last time holding him down, breathing all the air around the creature, his eyes impossibly dark, it's with one last look of disgust and wrath that the hunter leaves Kihyun. The smaller falls on the ground, where should be fear or at least a frown was a smile and eyes lit with excitement, he brings his bruised hands to his lips "How brave of you hunter". The bruises slowly disappear as his smile grows filthy "I wonder what you taste like".


	2. lucus

Night fell on Alacaccia when Wonho stepped out of the modest cabinet the king had lent him. His hunting material securely placed in his leather bag and his machete held by a belt, it was that one particular object that Wonho would always take with him, wherever he went. It had a leaf-shaped blade, with a dark wood handle which was adorned by a single deep black stone on its end. It may look like a simple knife but it held much more power and importance than human eyes could ever detect. 

Wonho walked slowly, big steps at a time, his hand uncounsciously on his machete. Whatever waited for him in the forest would see the moon for the last time today. 

He lit his torch as he took his first step into the darkness of the forest. He was used to this, the absolute silence, except for the small animals roaming through the trees, it was recomforting in a way. 

Farther into the forest he let his thoughts wander, what would he meet this time. What if it was something he'd never encountered before? Where was the boy from earlier, had he gone back to his house right after he left or was he still there, watching him from somewhere in the trees.

He inhaled, the essence of nature, air fresh and humid. Until it dissipated and a much more putrid almost raw stench took its place. He was all eyes, his senses picking up. He knew that smell, he knew it very well because he inhaled it so many times it was part of his routine. Death, the forest was filled with the filthy reek of the deceased. 

He paid more attention to his movements, his machete already in hand. His ears couldn't pick up any sound and that alone screamed danger. It was intelligent, it knew to be quiet. He narrowed his eyes and clutched the knive harder, someone was dead in the hands of a disgusting entity and he couldn't do anything about it. 

Anger clouded his eyes as he marched firmly towards the smell, at this instant he looked more murderous than any creature who held his gaze. He was out for blood and if he didn't get that creature whimpering under his feet right now he could only imagine how much more torturous thoughts he could come up with.

The smell got stronger as he got closer to whatever was emitting it. He lowered the oil lamp, his gaze following the trajectory, right there on the floor was two bloodshot eyes glaring straight at him. It wasn't the first time Wonho found himself in such situation, no matter how strong he tried to be, how hard he tried to change his human sensitivity, his weakness into pure stoicism he couldn't. There it was the decapitated head of a naive man, covered in dirt and dried blood. He felt bile rise through his throat and he couldn't help but to think about this poor man's family. 

After checking his surroundings, he kneed, put the lamp on the floor as he took the head between his hands to examine it, see if it could provide any sort of clue. As he was placing the head back down he heard a light chuckle. He snatched back his lamp as fast as he could and turned it towards the sound but it was too late, all that was left behind was the eery silence of the forest tinted by the odour of the macabre.


End file.
